Who burned Daffodil's bed?
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Someone had burned Daffodil bed, so Clifford set up to do some investigation.
One midnight at the apartment, Clifford and Daffodil were at the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Daffodil said, "Man, what a day."

Clifford said, "Yeah, it sure was."

Daffodil said, "I can't wait to sleep on my nice and cozy bed."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, you always sleep on your soft and cozy bed."

Daffodil said, "Yes Clifford, but as a rabbit, I need to get some beauty sleep."

Clifford said, "Oh boy."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to Emily Elizabeth's room. As they got there, Daffodil's bed was on fire and they were both shocked. Daffodil ran up to her bed and said, "What happened to my bed?"

Clifford said, "It got burned."

Daffodil said, "But how? Who did this?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. Maybe we can-"

Daffodil said, "No, it was Jorge."

Clifford said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "I just know it was him. He's always reckless and insensitive."

Clifford said, "Daffodil, you can't just blame Jorge for no reason. Beside, you don't even know who did this."

Daffodil said, "I don't care who did this. I just know that Jorge did this."

Daffodil storm out of the room to find Jorge. Later, Zo came in and said, "Hey Clifford, what going on?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil's bed got burned and now she think that Jorge was the one who did this."

Zo said, "Did he?"

Clifford said, "No, I think."

Zo said, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Clifford said, "We're gonna look for clues."

Zo said, "Clues. Aw come on."

Clifford said, "It important to look for clues first. Now as a detective the first thing we need to do is look around the bed."

Zo said, "The only thing I saw is ashes and ashes and more ashes."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but we need to look carefully. Come on."

So Clifford and Zo went to look for clues toward Daffodil's bed. Meanwhile, Daffodil went straight to Jorge's apartment and knocked on the door. Jorge came out and said, "Oh hey Daffodil. What up?"

Daffodil said, "Don't you what up me mister. How dare you burned my bed."

Jorge said, "What bed?"

Daffodil said, "You burned my bed this morning and now I have no place to sleep."

Jorge said, "I did not burned your bed."

Daffodil said, "Yes you did. Don't lie to me."

Jorge said, "I told you. I did not burned down your bed. Maybe a wolf blew it down or something."

Daffodil said, "Ha ha. That is so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Jorge said, "Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Daffodil said, "Listen you little twerp, if you don't fix my bed, I will take this carrot and shove it into your eyes socket."

Jorge said, "Go ahead. I dare you."

Daffodil said, "Grrrr. You don't get it do you."

Jorge said, "Look, I would like to stay and chat, but I got thing to do."

So Jorge went back to the apartment. Daffodil was hopping mad and she decided to go outside for a walk. Meanwhile, Clifford and Zo are still looking for clues. Later, Zo found something and said, "Hey Clifford, I found something."

Clifford said, "Cool. What is it?"

Zo said, "Paw prints."

Clifford said, "Aw, that's perfect."

Zo said, "But, who paw prints is it?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, let me do some investigating on the paw prints first."

So Clifford started experiencing the paw prints. In just a few minute later, he said, "Alright, I got it."

Zo said, "Great, now we'll know who really burned Daffodil's bed."

Clifford said, "But we need to find more clues first."

Zo said, "Aw come one. Isn't one clue enough?"

Clifford said, "No, three clues is usually the best. Now let keep looking."

Zo sighed and they continued looking for more clues. Meanwhile, Daffodil was outside taking a walk and thinking about what Jorge just did. Soon, she saw Flo who was hiding behind the bushes. She went over to her and said, "Hey Flo."

Flo said, "Ahhh, Daffodil. What are you doing here?"

Daffodil said, "Oh I'm just here to take a walk. Why are you hiding behind the bushes?"

Flo said, "Uh, because it's raining."

Daffodil said, "There's no cloud in the sky."

Flo said, "You never know. Why are you out here anyway?"

Daffodil said, "Well, a certain puppy named Jorge burned my bed and he refuses to fix it."

Flo said, "Oh, that's horrible."

Daffodil said, "Well anyway, I'll see you later."

Flo said, "Okay, bye Daffodil."

So Daffodil continued her walk. Meanwhile, Clifford and Zo are still looking for another clue. Soon, Clifford found something.

Clifford said, "Ah ha. I found a clue."

Zo said, "What is it?"

Clifford said, "It a piece of hair.."

Zo said, "Huh? It doesn't look like a piece of hair."

Clifford said, "Let see, paw prints, piece of hair, we need to find one last clue."

Zo said, "What if the last clue is way lame than the first two?"

Clifford said, "It's not about what clues are good or bad. It about how you solve it."

Zo said, "Oh brother."

So Clifford and Zo continued on searching for the last clues.

Soon, Clifford found something. He said, "Ah ha. I found the last clues."

Zo said, "What is it Clifford?"

Clifford said, "I'm not telling you."

Zo said, "What? Why not?"

Clifford said, "We gotta wait until we gathered everybody here. Go and get Daffodil, Jorge, Flo, and Norville for me."

Zo said, "Got it."

So Zo went to get everybody and have them gathered at Emily Elizabeth's room.

Clifford said, "Okay, I hope you're all wondering why I gathered you all here today."

Daffodil said, "Let me guess. We're here to ban Jorge from the apartment."

Jorge said, "Hey."

Clifford said, "No. Me and Zo have been doing some investigation of who really burned Daffodil's bed."

Daffodil said, "Yeah right. Who could've really done this?"

Zo said, "Well, maybe you did it."

Daffodil said, "I did not."

Zo said, "Oh yeah."

Daffodil said, "Yeah."

Clifford said, "Enough. Zo, Daffodil did not burned her own bed. Anyway, the first clues that I found was paw prints."

Daffodil said, "So it was Jorge."

Clifford said, "Now hold on Daffodil. First off, this paw prints can be any one of us. The only two paw prints that doesn't match is Daffodil and Norville."

Norville said, "Right. I have feet."

Daffodil said, "And my feet are way too big."

Clifford said, "Which lead us to our next clues. A piece of hair."

Daffodil said, "Okay, so who hair is it?"

Zo said, "Well, notice the hair is black."

Daffodil said, "Well Clifford, Zo, Flo, and Jorge had a piece of black hair somewhere and one of them must of done it."

Clifford said, "Which lead us to our last clues."

Clifford quickly pulled out a pink collar with a heart on it. They all gasped.

Zo said, "Wait, that a girl collar."

Clifford said, "Correct. So it can't be me, Jorge, or Zo. The only girl who is guilty is Flo."

Flo gasped.

Daffodil said, "Flo, is that true?"

Flo quickly shivered and she started sobbing and said, "Oh I shouldn't have done it. It was an accident."

Clifford said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Flo said, "Yes. Right before me and Zo went back to our apartment, I forgot to pick up my squeak toy. When I went to get it, I kind of got stuck on some glue and when I pulled myself out, I hit myself in Daffodil's bed. Then when I try to get up, I kind of kick the glue toward the electrical cord and it gave a small spark and those ashes began spreading. Then one tiny piece of ash landed on Daffodil bed and started burning up. I quickly ran back to my apartment without no one noticing. I felt bad about it."

Daffodil said, "Oh."

Flo said, "I am so sorry Daffodil."

Daffodil sighed and said, "It okay. I'm sure you didn't mean it. Also for Jorge, I'm sorry I accused you of something that you didn't do."

Jorge said, "That okay Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Well then, I guess the case is closed."

Zo said, "Yep."

Daffodil said, "But I still don't have a place to sleep."

Clifford said, "Don't worry, you can sleep with me until Emily Elizabeth buys you a new bed."

Daffodil said, "Aw, thanks Clifford."

Norville said, "Well, we gotta go now."

Zo said, "Yeah, I'm tired."

Clifford said, "Alright."

Daffodil said, "Goodnight."

So Jorge, Flo, Zo, and Norville went back home and Clifford and Daffodil went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
